Esa estruendosa risa
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Lily Evans no es siempre una rata de biblioteca, también le apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos y sentir el sol en la piel. Pero no puede. Porque esa estruendosa risa parece estar en todas partes.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo en el que se ambienta el one-shoot son todos propiedad de J. no es nada mío (aunque si quiere legarme los derechos de autor me encantaría contratar a un productor decente apra que haga las películas como debe).

**Nota de la autora:** Este one-shoot es fruto de un fin de semana encerrada con la familia en el fin del mundo (que realmente no es como el de Piratas del Caribe, en el fin del mundo que yo digo solo hay campo y cuatro casas antiguas a la sombra de una iglesia que se cae a pedazos) así que no sé cómo habrá quedado. A mi me gusta pero espero vuestras críticas.

* * *

Lily Evans se pasa todas las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca. Todas las tardes, una tras otra, Lily Evans ocupa toda una maesa lla sola en la biblioteca y allí, rodeada de metros de pergamino, plumas, tinta y pesados libros, pasaba hora tras hora. Hasta que Madame Pince hacía sonar el manojo de llaves para indicar que ya era hora de echar el cierre.

_Desde que tenía once años y sólo era una niña con ganas de aprender, la rojiza melena ocupaba su lugar, adornando la cabeza de Lily Evans, enfrascada en la lectura de algún libro en la biblioteca. Ya nadie se sorprendía si algún destello pellirrojo inunda aquella sala repleta de estanterías porque, todos los días, Lily Evans ocupaba su lugar en la mesa más iluminada frente a la mejor ventana de la biblioteca. Porque Lily Evans siempre estaba allí._

_Pero Lily Evans también se cansa a veces de estudiar. Lily Evans es, aunque no lo parezca, como las demás chicas de vez en cuando. A Lily Evans a veces le apetece salir de la biblioteca en la que tantas horas seguidas está. Le apetece salir a los terrenos del castillo, sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, sentir el viento en su pelo y dejar que la rima brote de sus labios a medida que sus ojos la leen. A Lily Evans de vez en cuando también le apetece ser una chica normal, y no una rata de biblioteca. Pero Lily Evans no puede._

_No puede tumbarse en los terrenos del castillo dejando que el tímido sol de mayo acaricie su pálida piel mientras sus manos sujetan un libro de poesía que la hace sonreír y recitar sus versos preferidos en voz baja. No puede, y eso que ya lo ha intentado. Pero no está dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo._

_Porque aquel agradable día de mayo se sentó en la orilla del lago descansando la mente, aliviando los sentidos después de horas de estudio, con su libro favorito de poesía entre sus manos. _

_Pero Lily Evans no podía hacer que su mente se centrara en aquel soneto, a pesar de que nadie la molestaba._

_Por eso Lily Evans no podía tumbarse a orillas del lago._

_Porque aquel día de mayo su mente se separó del libro de poesía y vagó sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos del castillo hasta que encontró aquella risa estruendosa. Y Lily, por una vez en su vida, no esbozó una mueca al escuchar esa carcajada._

_Y, por primera vez en los seis años que llevaba escuchando esa risa, su cara esbozó una sonrisa al reconocerla._

_Por eso Lily Evans había dejado de lado esos momentos. Porque, a pesar de ser una alumna modelo y prefecta de su casa, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal._

_Porque ya no fruncía el ceño cuando escuchaba esa estruendosa carcajada, ni se ponía roja de ira al enterarse de la travesura de la semana. Y eso era algo que Lily Evans no se podía permitir. _

_No importaba que Lily hubiera descubierto el secreto de Remus Lupin (algo evidente si se prestaba un poco de atención, y algo que sabía que el propio Remus jamás confesaría), y que supiera que ellos estaban a su lado apoyándole (algo que no tenía precio); ni que sus gamberradas hubieran disminuido y se estuviera volviendo más maduro. Nada de eso importaba porque Lily Evans no podía permitirse el error de dejar que James Potter entrara en su vida. Ni él ni su estruendosa carcajada._

_Por eso Lily Evans pasaba día tras día en la biblioteca, concentrándose en los estudios cada vez menos y en él cada vez más. Pero ante todo, Lily era una persona tozuda y se negaba una y otra vez a sí misma que James Potter le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, nadie, excepto ella misma, el chico en cuestión y Remus Lupin, se había dado cuenta del cambio que estaba sufriendo la pelirroja._

_Porque Lily Evans seguía pasando tarde t ras tarde, día tras día, sentada en la mesa más iluminada de la biblioteca, enfrascada en la lectura de algún libro y con una montaña de pergaminos a su alrededor._

_Lily Evans dio un respingo y se apresuró a borrar el corazón que involuntariamente había dibujado._

_No. James Potter no entraría en su corazón._

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¿Debería colgarme por escribirlo? ¿O quizás robarle una tableta de chocolate a Lupin y esperara que me mate?_

_!Darle al GO!_


End file.
